Angel Caido
by NekoAckerman
Summary: Eren, un chico normal de 18 años, se llevara la sorpresa de su vida al volver a casa y conocer a quien dice ser su ángel guardián. Locas situaciones le esperan con tan peculiar ángel. (Shōnen-ai AU, pareja LevixEren)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola**__ de nuevo! w Muchas gracias a las lindas personitas que me dieron sus opiniones en mi escrito anterior, les aseguro que esta vez fui más atenta! Para no aburrirlos, aquí les dejo esta linda historia, tomé algunas ideas del libro Hush Hush y espero que les guste, sin más que decir, deseo que la lectura sea de su agrado._

_Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, al igual que el libro Hush Hush, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores: Hajime Isayama y Becca Fitzpatrick_

_**E**_ra una lluviosa mañana, una de esas en las que simplemente deseas quedarte en cama todo el día bebiendo algo caliente mientras disfrutas de una buena película, pero para mi desgracia, era jueves y debía ir a la escuela.

Me levante perezosamente de la cama y tome un baño, me coloque mi uniforme y mire el reloj, eran justamente las 6:30 am, con un excelente tiempo para llegar a la escuela, tome mi mochila, un paraguas, un suéter y salí de mi departamento.

Para mi fortuna y desgracia, vivía solo, mi madre había fallecido hacía ya 3 años, cuando yo tenía 15, el departamento era una herencia de ella, y mi padre, aun cuando nunca lo conocí, cada mes se encargaba de enviarme una muy buena cantidad de dinero, la suficiente como para no tener que trabajar.

-Excelente vida Eren! Eres la envidia de todo joven- exclame con ironía.

Caminaba a paso lento inmerso en mis pensamientos y antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba frente a la escuela, 6:50am, diez minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases. Avance por los inmensos corredores hasta llegar finalmente a mi aula.

Inmediatamente note que no era el primero en llegar, afortunadamente mi mejor amigo se encontraba ahí.

-Buenos días Eren- saludo con una sonrisa-

-Buenos días Armin- respondí al instante. Tome asiento a su lado y deje de pensar por un momento. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Eren, estas bien?- Esta vez era Mikasa, mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana. Que habría sido de mi sin ella?. Mentalmente y a toda velocidad, recordé cuando la conocí, justamente cuando cumplí 5 años y desde entonces somos inseparables.

-Lo siento, no dormí muy bien anoche, eso es todo- sonreí sin ganas.

Ella se acerco a un mas a mí y me examino con detenimiento.

-No te creo, pero sé que no me dirás nada, así lo dejare por ahora-. Pronuncio con resignación. Se alejo y tomo asiento a mi lado. Ella era una chica bastante seria, por alguna razón, no tenía amigos, salvo Armin y yo. Era de extrañarse, ya que es bastante linda y sé que hay algunos chicos que están interesados en ella, por ejemplo el idiota de Jean, ese chico cara de caballo no pierde una oportunidad para acercarse a ella.

-Tarado…- susurre al mismo tiempo en que sonreía, pues sabía con soberbia seguridad que Mikasa jamás se fijaría en él, y eso me alegraba, puesto que él era verdaderamente odioso.

Volviendo a la realidad, note que el salón se encontraba lleno, mis compañeros habían tomado sus lugares y la profesora estaba por entrar.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo mientras ingresaba en el aula. - La señorita Hanji impartía la materia de biología, y para ser sinceros, era bastante alegre y divertida, sin duda alguna mi maestra favorita.

El día transcurría lentamente y la lluvia no lo hacía más agradable, por el contrario, las horas pasaban tan monótonas que todo el tiempo me la pase mirando a través de la ventana.

Finalmente las clases habían llegado a su fin y sin pensarlo dos veces salí disparado del salón, sentía las piernas adormecidas y necesitaba estirarme un poco.

-Hey Eren! Tienes planes para esta tarde?- pregunto Mikasa mientras se acercaba junto con Armin.

-La verdad es que no, pero quisiera volver lo más pronto a casa, creo que debo descansar un poco- sonreí con entusiasmo. Por alguna extraña e incomprendida razón, de la nada sentí una gran necesidad de volver a mi hogar. –Ustedes planean hacer algo hoy?- pregunte con fingido interés.

-Mikasa y yo queríamos ir a beber un café, ya sabes el tiempo es perfecto para eso- intervino Armin con una sonrisa.

-Yo paso chicos, agradezco la invitación, pero necesito regresar a casa- sin más que decir me aleje de ellos despidiéndome con la mano.

Saque el paraguas y corrí en dirección a mi departamento lo más rápido que pude, aun sin saber el porqué de mis acciones no fui capaz de detenerme, sentí como si algo se hubiese apoderado de mi cuerpo y me obligara a llegar con rapidez. Antes de llegar a mi calle lentamente me detuve y recordé que no había comprado nada para comer y en casa tampoco tenía gran cosa. Di media vuelta y me dirigí a la tienda más cercana, con prontitud compre lo necesario para una comida ligera y retome mi camino a casa.

Rápidamente me encontré parado frente a mi puerta y saque mis llaves de la mochila, tan pronto estuve adentro, lance la bolsa al suelo y me deje caer sobre el sofá, me tome unos minutos para examinar la casa, nada había cambiado desde la mañana, todo seguía exactamente igual a cuando me fui, entonces, por qué tanta desesperación por volver? Debía estar volviéndome loco, eso era lo más probable.

Me levante del sofá dispuesto a preparar mi almuerzo, cuando llamaron a la puerta, tres suaves golpes.

Me dirigí hacia ella y la abrí sin meditar. Cuando estuvo completamente abierta distinguí una delgada figura, un hombre de baja estatura, cabello negro y ceño fruncido que vestía por completo de blanco, un blanco demasiado brillante para mis ojos, tanto que me tomo un par segundos mirarle bien.

-Hola Eren- pronuncio con suavidad mi nombre. Por un momento su voz se me hizo extrañamente conocida-

-Disculpe, nos conocemos?- lo mire confundido.

-La verdad es que tu a mi no me conoces, pero yo lo sé todo sobre ti- dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada de superioridad. Un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Q-que?- lo mire estupefacto, quien era este sujeto y por que presumía saber todo sobre mi? –Lo siento, no tengo la mas mínima idea de quién es usted ni que es lo que planea obtener de mi, pero le aseguro que si es una broma, es de muy mal gusto…- suspire tratando de calmarme.

-tsk… idiota, yo soy tu ángel guardián- sentencio finalmente.

En ese momento me sentí palidecer y todo a mi alrededor se hizo borroso.

_**Y**_… que tal?... Que les pareció? Por favor háganme saber lo que piensan, para mi es super importante saber si le interesa la idea o hasta aquí se queda TTwTT

Sé que este cap. no es my interesante, pero les prometo que el próximo será mucho mejor, se los pido, denme una oportunidad. .

Si no, le regreso su dinero)? u.u

De antemano, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.

Atte: Neko ackerman.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola hola! De nuevo mil gracias por sus lindos comentarios! Eso me anima a escribir, por cierto, **AmericaRivaille**,con respecto a tu pregunta, así es, Levi usa un lindo traje completamente blanco n.n

Sin más que agregar, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

_**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, al igual que el libro Hush Hush, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores: Hajime Isayama y Becca Fitzpatrick.**_

* * *

Sentí una aguda punzada de dolor en mi cabeza, me desperté desorientado en la fría cama, e instintivamente mire a mí alrededor.

Confundido, busque con la mirada en toda la habitación, pero todo estaba igual, nadie se encontraba allí, estaba vacía. Acaso todo había sido un sueño?

-Bueno, el golpe fue muy real…- susurre llevando una mano a mi cabeza mientras una expresión de dolor se formaba en mi rostro.

La puerta se abrió con un ligero rechinar lo que me causo un sobresalto, y detrás de esta apareció el.

-Veo que ya despertaste mocoso- dijo con frialdad. El escuchar su voz me hizo helar la sangre.

-Q-que hace aquí?- De inmediato mi voz se quebró. –Q-que es lo que quiere?- comencé a temblar ligeramente. Con paso seguro se acerco lentamente hacia mí y como reacción inconsciente, rápidamente retrocedí en mi cama hasta golpear la blanca pared.

-Aléjese!- exclame al ver como no se detenía- quien es usted y que es lo que quiere!?- básicamente estaba al borde de la histeria. Lo tenía casi sobre mí.

El suspiró- Ahh.. Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo? O es que eres idiota?-

-Ehh!?, disculpe, pero quien fue el que llego de la nada como terrorista? Quien fue el que llego diciendo tonterías? Y sobre todo, quien fue el que se metió como si nada en una casa ajena invadiendo la intimidad de los demás!? Y dice que yo soy el idiota!?- a este punto todo sentimiento de temor desapareció, siendo reemplazado por una oleada de ira. –Y-y todavía tiene el descaro de insultarme!? Suficiente, fuera de mi habitación! Fuera de mi casa! FUERA DE MI VIDA!- De un salto salí de la cama y con todo el valor que fui capaz de adquirir, lo tome por el brazo y lo arrastre fuera de mi cama.

-Maldito mocoso irrespetuoso que crees que haces?- su mirada era tan atemorizante que sin pensarlo dos veces lo solté de inmediato.

- Entonces aléjese de mí, largo de mi casa…- respire tratando de calmarme – y no dijo que era un ángel?, que clase de ángel es usted que anda por la vida maldiciendo a quien se supone debe proteger?, lo que me recuerda, por su culpa me desmaye y me golpee la cabeza, vaya guardián- bufe con sarcasmo cruzando mis brazos y dándole la espalda.

-Malagradecido inútil, como rayos crees que llegaste a la cama? flotando mágicamente? Claro que no idiota, yo te cuide mientras estabas inconsciente, te cuide por 3 horas, entiendes, 3 HORAS! Y no he recibido un simple gracias- replico con indignación.

- Y ni lo espere- susurre lo más bajo posible, sin embargo pareció no ser suficiente.

-Que dijiste imbécil?- Sentí esa fría mirada clavarse en lo más profundo de mi. Me di la vuelta lentamente para encararlo y protestar pero fui interrumpido, sentí como su mano tiraba de mi cabello y me jalaba en dirección a la sala principal. Con paso torpe intente caminar a su ritmo, pero me era casi imposible por la incómoda posición en la que me encontraba.

-Suélteme!... Que hace!?.. Me duele!- intente quejarme pero el simplemente me ignoraba.

Sin avisar, soltó mi cabello y de pronto sentí un empujón que me hizo caer sobre el sofá.

Tan rápido como pude, me acomodé para mirarlo directamente.

-Basta de tonterías, dígame quien es en realidad y porque está aquí- Mi voz sonó casi como una súplica.

-Silencio mocoso, voy a contarte todo, pero debes comportarte y escuchar hasta el final sin interrumpirme, entiendes?- dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi

-De acuerdo- respondí secamente acomodándome en mi lugar.

Suspiró- por dónde empezar?- se pregunto a sí mismo.

-Supongo que por presentarse, por que aun no me ha dicho ni su nombre- intervine levemente molesto-

-Que te dije sobre interrumpirme?- me miro con seriedad.

-lo lamento- exclame con una fingida sonrisa- por favor continúe.

- Bastardo- susurro con irritación. – Mi nombre es Levi y como ya te lo dije soy tu ángel guardián, quieres saber que clase de ángel soy?, uno al que echaron a patadas del paraíso por no cumplir con su deber- hizo una pausa- bueno, no los culpo, a fin de cuentas supongo que es verdad… tal vez no debí maldecir a los arcángeles…- dijo mas bien para sí mismo- como sea, fui expulsado y me arrancaron las alas- suspiro nuevamente.- La caída dolió bastante, pero afortunadamente mi trasero amortiguo el golpe- dijo al tiempo en que frotaba la zona afectada. Sonreí con satisfacción sin que lo notara.

-Y que tengo que ver yo con eso?- pregunte con interés

-Tsk! Eres tan egoísta- se quejó- pero como iba diciendo, lo que verdaderamente causo mi expulsión no fue lo que dije o lo que hice, a decir verdad fue por lo que no hice. Recuerdas hace un par de meses cuando te asaltaron saliendo de la escuela?

- Si, aunque eso que tie…- fui interrumpido.

-Fue mi culpa- intervino– Recuerdas también aquella vez en la que casi te arroya un auto cuando salías del supermercado?

- Si, pero no enti…- de nuevo fui interrumpido.

-Fue mi culpa- cruzo los brazos- y… quizás cuando te caíste hace dos semanas frente a todos tus compañeros en el patio de la escuela, solo quizás, fue también culpa mía- desvió la mirada.

-Acaso quiere decir que todas las desgracias que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida, han sido culpa suya!?- realmente no sabía si estaba sorprendido o molesto.

-mm… la mayoría si, pero!- elevo la voz- en mi defensa quiero aclarar que yo no tengo control absoluto de eso, hay cosas que yo no puedo evitar.- me miro a los ojos.

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos- ahora lo entiendo, y también comprendo a quien sea que lo expulsara de allá arriba- señalé el techo con mi dedo- Es un fiasco en su trabajo! Soy un chico bastante tranquilo, no me meto en problemas, que tan difícil puede ser cuidar de mi!?- grite con molestia-

-Baja la voz idiota, no estoy sordo, no necesitas gritar- reclamó irritado.

-Creo yo, que estoy en todo mi derecho de quejarme ahora que se que muchos de los malos momentos que he pasado pudieron haberse evitado.- Exclamé a la defensiva. – Y aun no sé yo que tengo que ver con todo esto- agregue con frustración. –Lo echaron de cielo y?, yo no tengo la culpa y no puedo arreglarlo- finalicé.

-Deja de quejarte y escúchame, tu puedes ayudarme a recuperar lo que perdí, de hecho, no es una sugerencia ni mucho menos una pregunta, vas a hacerlo quiera o no.- sentenció con una mirada amenazadora.

Con nerviosismo pregunte –Q-qué sucede si me niego?- mi voz tembló.

Se levanto de su asiento y con pasos firmes se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba, se inclino con suavidad sobre mí para luego susurrarme en el oído:

-Si te niegas…- su cálido aliento rozo mi piel causándome un estremecimiento –Hare de tu vida el mismísimo infierno- respondió con arrogancia.

* * *

_**Q**ue tal? Sé que aun me falta mucho por mejorar, pero uno no nace sabiéndolo todo u-u._

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap que escribí con mucho amor)?_

_Recuerden que las sugerencias siempre son bien recibidas, es difícil darte cuenta de tus errores, aun cuando yo creo que está todo bien, puede que no sea así._

_De nuevo les agradecería mucho que me den sus opiniones._

_Muchas gracias y nos leemos en el próximo cap._

_Gracias por leer._

_Atte: Neko Ackerman._


	3. Chapter 3

**H**ola! Mis queridos lectores! Les traigo un nuevo cap, se que tardé en actualizar, pero para tratar de compensarlos, hice este un poquitiiito mas largo. En fin, disfruten de la lectura.

_**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, al igual que el libro Hush Hush, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores: Hajime Isayama y Becca Fitzpatrick.**_

* * *

El sentir su aliento rozar mi oído me hizo estremecer, e instintivamente me levante del sofá y agaché la mirada.

-N-no vuelva a hacer eso…- mi voz sonó como una súplica y el sonrió con suficiencia.

-Que te sucede mocoso?... Te pone nervioso tenerme tan cerca?- respondió mientras daba unos pasos hacia mí, por inercia retrocedí apartándome de él.

-Claro que no, no diga tonterías!- exclame con vergüenza.

-A, no?... y entonces por qué estas tan rojo como un tomate?- cuestionó mientras intentaba contener una sonrisa.

*Demonios! Me descubrió*- fue lo primero que pensé.

Un poco molesto me giré dándole la espalda sin decir nada, lo cual pareció no agradarle.

-Tsk. Ni te hagas ilusiones bastardo, yo jamás me fijaría en un mocoso…- guardó silencio.

El escucharlo decir eso me hizo sentir una pequeña punzada de decepción.

No fui capaz de articular palabra alguna, simplemente desee salir de la habitación lo más pronto posible.

El silencio comenzaba a tornarse incomodo, y la atmosfera se sentía cada vez mas cargada de tensión.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio. Yo seguía de pie dándole la espalda, esperando. Esperando exactamente qué? A que se disculpara? Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Mi mente comenzó a divagar y perdí la noción del tiempo, no fue hasta que mi estomago emitió un pequeño gruñido que volví a la realidad, recordando que ya eran muy tarde y aun no había comido nada.

-Tienes hambre mocoso.- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.- Por qué no has comido?

Me di la vuelta para darle la cara y responder.- Estaba a punto de hacerlo antes de que usted llegara.-contesté de forma acusadora.

-Lo dices como si fuera mi culpa.- Me miró con desagrado.

-Bueno, pues lo es.- Repliqué sin ganas.

Él suspiró con resignación. –Es inútil discutir contigo. Como sea, que vas a comer?-

-Compre unas cosas antes de volver a casa.- Miré la bolsa plástica que se encontraba sobre la mesa de madera en la cocina y que contenía mis compras.

-Veamos que tienes ahí- comento con desinterés mientras se dirigía a la mesa.

Abrió la bolsa y examino su contenido, mientras, yo lo observaba con atención. Lo miré verter lo que había en la bolsa, y la expresión que se formó en su rostro.

-Es en serio?- Me miro con estupefacción. –De verdad planeas sobrevivir con esta porquería?- señaló con desaprobación los alimentos que yacían sobre la mesa. –Una sopa instantánea y frituras de mala calidad?, eso sin mencionar esa asquerosa bebida gasificada que te infla como globo?.-

-Esa "porquería", es lo único que he comido desde hace varias semanas, eso y comida rápida. Es lo que me ha mantenido con vida. Que puedo decir? Soy un chico que no sabe cocinar.- Intenté excusarme.

-Eso no te justifica gusano. Sin embargo, explica muchas cosas, por ejemplo, el que estés tan flaco y debilucho. Probablemente, por eso te desmayaste.- Me recorrió por completo con la mirada, lo que me incomodo de sobremanera.

-De ninguna manera lo acepto. No dejare que comas estas cochinadas.- finalizó.

-No es como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para hacerlo.- Exclamé con irritación.

-Tampoco te lo estaba preguntando, es una orden. No lo harás.-

-Sí, claro. Como usted diga- comenté restandole importancia a sus palabras. Camine con decisión hacia la mesa, y sin vacilar tome una bolsa de frituras al azar y la abrí. Cuando estaba a punto de probar un bocado, su mano me sujeto de la muñeca.

-Creí haberte dicho que no comerías esto.- me miró con seriedad.

Su voz sonó tan fría y sin el menor rastro de duda, que me congelé por un instante. Tan pronto reaccioné, traté de apartarme de él, sin embargo me sujetaba con tanta fuerza, que no pude zafarme de su agarre.

-No me desafíes mocoso. Cuando te doy una orden, la cumples sin cuestionar.- soltó mi muñeca.

Me aparté unos pasos de él y lo mire con infinito desprecio.

-No sé quien se ha creído que es para venir a darme órdenes en mi propia casa. Si no le parece lo que hago, le recuerdo que la puerta es muy grande y puede irse ahora mismo. – exclame con furia.

-Lo que me faltaba, un bastardo mal educado y rebelde.- susurro por lo bajo. –Mira mocoso, no estoy aquí por gusto ni mucho menos, así que, o te comportas por las buenas, o lo harás por las malas. Te conviene ser amable conmigo o hare de tu existencia algo miserable.- nuevamente ese tono de autoridad se hallaba en su voz.

Suspiré tratando de relajarme, ciertamente no tenía ningún sentido pelear con este sujeto, eso simplemente empeoraba las cosas.

-De acuerdo- exhalé con frustración. –Y ya que me ha prohibido comer esa "basura", quiere decirme que voy a hacer ahora?- Pregunte cambiando el tema.

-Comer otra cosa.- respondió con indiferencia.

-Eso estaría bien, si tan solo hubiese algo más que comer en esta casa.- me quejé mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Tiene que haber algo, no puedo creer que el refrigerador esté vacío.- se adentro más en la cocina y abrió la nevera, no pasaron muchos segundos antes de que la cerrara de golpe.

-Se lo dije- sonreí con satisfacción. –Tal parece, que finalmente tendré que comer esa sopa instantánea.- comenté mientras me dirigía hacia la mesa.

-Para nada. He dicho que no.- Replico cortándome el paso.

-Deja que me encargue de esto gusano.-

- A si, y que es lo que va a hacer?-

- Saldré y conseguiré algo de buena comida, mientras tanto, limpia ese desastre que causaste.- señaló con el dedo la bolsa de frituras que había dejado caer cuando me tomó del brazo por la fuerza.

-Y porque tengo yo que limpiarlo? No ha sido mi culpa- lo mire levemente molesto.

-Cállate y límpialo.- Caminó hacia la puerta.- Y más vale que uses algún tipo de aromatizante, porque ahora toda la casa huela a grasa.- finalizo cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Tan pronto se fue, me deje caer pesadamente sobre el sofá.

-Ese tipo si que es toda una molestia- comenté en voz alta. –Como sea, tengo que levantar ese desorden. Continué diciéndome a mí mismo.

Me levante de inmediato y camine hacia la cocina, con ayuda de una escoba y un recogedor, levante lo que se hallaba en el suelo.

Arroje los restos en una bolsa de basura y busque entre un par de cajones algún aromatizante.

-Demonios!- exclamé. –Donde lo he dejado?. Estoy seguro de que había uno aquí. -Seguí revoloteando hasta encontrar una botellita con un líquido verde.

-Lo tengo!- Me dirigí a donde habían caído los restos de comida y me arrodillé en el suelo para frotar con un trapo y así quitarle la suciedad.

Una vez que estuve satisfecho con el resultado, me levante y deje todo en su lugar.

Caminé hacia la mesa y jalé la silla más cercana para poder tomar asiento, y justamente en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

*ahí está mi querido ángel* pensé* y yo que estaba comenzando a relajarme* Suspiré con pesadez al tiempo en que lo recorría por completo con la mirada. El pareció notarlo y de inmediato me sonrojé.

-Que tanto me miras gusano? Acaso tengo monos en la cara o qué?- Aparte mi mirada de el.

-C-consiguió algo de comida?- pregunte cambiando de tema.

-Por supuesto que si bastardo. No soy un incompetente- Frunció el ceño.

-Puedo saber qué es?

-Compre algo de carne fresca y algunas verduras-

-Pero.. yo, yo no sé cocinar….-Agaché la mirada

-Lo se, ya lo habías mencionado, y ya había dicho que yo me encargaría de esto- levante la vista y lo miré algo sorprendido.

-Está siendo amable- las palabras salieron solas de mis labios.

-Se supone que debo cuidarte. Solo hago mi trabajo- Se dirigió hacia la cocina, y como si conociera perfectamente cada parte de la casa, rápidamente tomó lo necesario para preparar lo que para mí, más que ser el almuerzo, era la cena.

Los minutos pasaban y las gotas de lluvia continuaban estrellándose contra la ventana, si duda alguna, la tormenta empeoraba.

Un suave y exquisito aroma inundo mis sentidos.

-Hey! Eren. La cena esta lista.- lo oí llamarme desde el otro lado de la casa.

-Enseguida voy- respondí. Tan pronto miré la mesa, quede sorprendido.

-Wow!- exclamé impresionado. –Se ve todo tan... delicioso!- Casi me sentí babear al ver semejante banquete delante de mí.

Sin reparos, me senté en la silla, sin vacilar corte un trozo de carne de mi plato y me lo llevé a la boca. No solo se veía delicioso, realmente lo era, tan suave y jugoso, perfectamente bien cocinado.

*Es tan magnífico, que parece hecho por los ángeles* pensé y no pude evitar emitir una estruendosa carcajada ante tal pensamiento, ya que justamente, esa era la situación.

-Que es tan gracioso idiota?-. Me había olvidado por completo de su presencia. Se encontraba sentado frente a mí y me miraba con seriedad.

Me revolví en la silla algo incomodo por su mirada y me senté correctamente.

-Lo lamento.- Nuevamente agaché la mirada.

El resto de la cena trascurrió en un incomodo silencio. De vez en cuando desviaba mi vista para mirarlo, pero él no dejaba de observar su plato.

Estaba a punto de levantarme de la mesa cuando su voz me interrumpió.

-Como habrás de suponer- se aclaró la garganta. –Después de que fui expulsado del cielo, bueno…- desvió la mirada.-No tengo a donde ir y…- no terminó la frase.

Por primera vez lo vi sentirse algo incómodo.

-Si lo que quiere saber es si puede quedarse aquí, claro. No voy a echarlo a patadas de mi casa.- Sonreí con amabilidad.

-Gracias- Respondió.- Pero no seré una carga para ti- añadió.-Como pago por dejar que me quede, yo me hare cargo de cocinar y limpiar la casa.- finalizó.

Como una sirvienta? me pregunte a mí mismo.

-Bien, como usted quiera- fue lo único que respondí.

-Eren.- Me habló con calma y su mirada se clavó en la mía. – No me hables de usted, solo dime Levi.

Asentí. El se levantó de su asiento y recogió los platos de la mesa antes de meterse en la cocina.

Sin más que hacer, me dirigí a mi habitación, la cama se veía tan suave y tentadora, que no lo pensé dos veces y me arroje sobre ella.

El día había sido largo y tan extraño, que caí en un profundo sueño y dejé de pensar.

Me revolví incómodo sobre las sabanas, con pereza abrí los ojos y mire hacia la ventana. Suaves rayos de luz se colaban entre las cortinas, sin embargo, el sol no había salido, aun cuando la lluvia se había detenido casi por completo.

Giré con lentitud sobre las sabanas, dándole la espalda a la ventana y note un bulto inusual a mi lado.

Con calma, levante la colcha y apenas pude contener un grito.

-Buenos días Eren-

* * *

Quien fuera Eren para despertar al lado de un sexi ángel)?

Y bien? Que tal? Se que tarde bastante en actualizar, pero estaba en exámenes y comencé a leer otro libro, así que me perdí por completo.

Una disculpa por eso.

De nuevo les agradecería que me dejaran sus opiniones, que son super bien recibidas.

Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Gracias por leer.

Atte: Neko ackerman.


End file.
